Her Sister
by TotallyGurly
Summary: A strange girl shows up in Jump, none of the titans know who she is...well except for maybe Raven
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own my OC BlueJay

Chapter 1: The girl, Jay

It was a beautiful morning in Jump City, at the Titans Tower our heroes had just been waking up. Cyborg and Beast Boy were fighting over what to cook for breakfast; bacon and eggs or tofu. Starfire was playing with Silkie in the Ops center. Robin was on the computer researching the latest villain. And Raven was meditating in her room. All of a sudden the alarm went off.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **_

Robin rushes in, "Titans, trouble!"

They make their way into downtown Jump.

**-In the sky over Jump-**

"So what did the report say we're looking for?", Cyborg.

"It just said that something crash landed downtown.", Robin.

"Weird, the city seems fine to-"

"DUUUUUDDDDEEEEESSSSSS!", Beast Boy screamed pointing to something.

They all looked down and saw a person lying on the ground in the middle of the street.

"Oh my zorfnog!", Starfire.

"Is-is that a little girl?", Beast Boy asked quite concerned.

"I believe so.", Raven answers with soft eyes.

They all fly down towards the girl. She doesn't look harmed, but she is some what unconscious. The titans begin to walk closer to her. She is a young teenager, about 14, she has sky blue hair with grayish skin, a red ajna chakra in the middle of her forehead. She is wearing a purple leotard with a purple cape and purple ankle boots to match. Beast Boy pushes through the crowd and walks closer to the girl. He bends down and picks up her head in his hand. As he holds her, she begins to stir.

"Ugh...what happened?"

The girl notices Beast Boy and begins to stand up, he helps her up and they begin to walk towards the other titans. Raven is pushing through the crowd when she hears something that makes her stop in her tracks.

"Are you okay?", Beast Boy asks the girl.

"Well considering I just fell from the sky out of a portal from Azarath, I'm good.", the girl says humorously.

Raven heard the word "Azarath" and immediately had to double take.

_Could it be-, OH NO._

Raven pushed past people more quickly to see the girl who was standing there.

_OH NO._

The girl sees Raven and her eyes widen and she has a huge smile on her face.

"Rae-Rae!", she screams as she runs to Raven and hugs her.

"Oh god...", Raven.

"You know Raven?", Beast Boy asked confused.

"Of course I know Raven, why wouldn't I know my own sister?", the girl lets go of Raven and turns to Beast Boy.

All the titans gasp in shock and then look over at Raven in disbelief.

"Is she really your sister?", Robin asks in shock.

Raven sighs, "Yes. Guys, this is my younger sister-"

"Hi! My name's Bluejay, but you can call me Jay for short!", Jay says excitedly.

She runs over to the titans and begins to hug them and say hello. She runs to Starfire first.

"You must be Starfire! It's so nice to meet you!", Jay.

Starfire grabs her and begins to hug her with all her alien strength.

"Oh this is quite glorious, I did not know friend Raven had a sister! I wish to know your favorite food, color, and if you would like to be friends with me!", Starfire.

"Um, tofu, purple, and sure!", Jay said gasping for air.

Starfire releases her while smiling and she moves on to Robin.

"Robin right? It's such an honor to meet you!", Jay says and hugs him.

"It's nice to meet you to.", Robin say smiling as Jay releases him.

Jay walks over to Cyborg.

"Cyborg!", Jay says and hugs him tightly.

"Wow, you're a strong one aren't you.", Cyborgs says grinning.

She smiles back and proceeds towards Beast Boy. He is looking at her and then at Raven.

Jay looks at humorously, "What's wrong BB? Can't tell we're sisters, can you?"

Before Beast Boy could answer, Raven, who was quite annoyed chimed in.

"Jay, what are you doing here?"

"Mom sent me here so you could help me with my powers and stuff. She did a really bad job at teaching me how to open up portals as you can tell from my "unique" entrance, huh sis?"

"Oh, so Arella sent you here."

"Why can't you just call her mom?"

"Why can't you be less happy!"

"Why can't YOU be happy!"

A fight was about to break out, but then Beast Boy tried to break it up.

"Uh, so Jay, you like tofu?", Beast Boy.

Jay stops fighting with her sister and turns to Beast Boy happily.

"Omg, it's only my favorite food in the entire world!"

Raven, now calm, turns to Beast Boy.

"Jay doesn't eat anything with a face on it, she's a vegetarian."

"Actually I'm an ultra recyclo vegetarian.", Jay says correcting her sister.

"That's so cool, I'm a vegetarian too!", Beast Boy.

"Aw man, now TWO people are gonna tofu junk everyday!", Cyborg says unhappily.

They all laugh and go to get pizza.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sleepover

So I'm guessing some of you guys liked he last chapter, huh? Well don't freak because I've got more for you! Btw you are gonna hate me so much in the middle of this chapter, but DON'T WORRY, it'll be alright. (I should also mention that in my story, the characters are gonna change outfits and stuff and also you learn something new about Jay) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own my OC BlueJay

Chapter 2: The Sleepover (part 1)

At the titans tower, Robin shows Jay a room that she may use. She thanks him and begins to unpack her belongings. The 5 titans go to the Ops center and begin to talk about Jay.

"Raven why didn't you tell us about Jay? She is so cool!", Beast Boy said overly excited as usual.

Raven growled and storms off to her room.

"What did I do?", Beast Boy asked the others confused.

They just shrugged it off and went on with their usual routines.

-An Hour Later-

Jay exits her room, dressed in her pajamas. She wore a light purple tank top with dark purple shorts. She tied her long blue hair up in a quick bun. You could see her light blue eyes as clear as day now that her hair was out of her face. She began to make her way towards the Ops center, but as she walked past Raven's room she heard a strange sound. Crying. She stopped and pressed her ear up against the door.

_Raven doesn't cry._

Jay knocked on the door, "Raven, it's me."

The crying stopped.

"Come in.", Raven said with sadness in her voice.

Jay walks in and sees Raven sitting on the bed. She sits next to her and stares right at her.

"Raven don't try and hide your feeling from me, because it won't work.", Jay.

After she said that Raven began to sob and leaned against Jay. Jay put her arms around her sister.

"What's wrong Rae?", Jay.

"Can't you see? My friends like you better than me!", Raven.

"No they don't Raven. They were your friends first and if I'm friends with them too, well that shouldn't change their relationship with you.", Jay.

"You sure?", Raven asked drying her eyes.

"Positive. Now let's go hang out with YOUR friends.", Jay.

"No, they're OUR friends.", Raven said grinning.

"Ok, OUR friends.", Jay said smiling.

Raven and Jay began walking to the Ops center, laughing and giggling the entire time.

-Ops Center-

Jay and Raven walk over to the couch where the four other titans are. Raven decides to go make some herbal, while Jay sits down next to Starfire. The four teens are just staring at her.

"What?", Jay.

"What's with the Pj's?", Beast Boy.

"What do you mean? I can't get changed for bed?", Jay.

"It's just that we don't usually change, we just sleep in clean uniforms just in case the alarm goes off at night.", Robin.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that this is a tower full of super hero teens.", Jay said embarrassed.

Raven felt bad for her sister and decided to help.

"Hey guys, maybe we should have a night of fun and relaxation. I mean all of the villains are in jail for now."

"Oh yes friends, that sounds most enjoyable! Let us do the 'sleepover'!", Starfire said eagerly.

"That actually sounds like fun.", Cyborg.

"Well I don't know...", Robin said hesitantly.

"Come on dude, that sounds really fun! Good idea Rae.", Beast Boy said smiling at Raven and blushing at the last part.

Raven blushes too and begins to smile, but turns away. Jay notices this and a grin spread across her face.

_Oh I see..._

Jay, who's still smiling turns her attention over to Robin.

"Please Robin, pretty please?", Jay said giving him puppy dog eyes.

Robin was a sucker for puppy dog eyes and gave in.

"Ok fine, we can have a night off to relax and hang out.", Robin.

"YAY!", Starfire, Jay, and Beast Boy screamed.

All the titans ran to their rooms to get changed. Starfire changed into a purple silk tank top and purple/silver silk shorts. Beast Boy put on a pair of plaid boxers and a t-shirt with a monkey on it. Robin put on a red, green, and yellow t-shirt with a black 'R' in the top right corner and a pair of black boxers. Cyborg went to go find some movies everyone would like. Raven was still in her room trying to find something to wear, but was having a difficult time. Jay walks in.

"Need help Rae?", Jay.

"Um, yes.", Raven.

"Kk, I'll be right back.", And with that Jay runs out of Raven's room.

-Moments Later-

Jay runs back into Raven's room with something in her hands.

"Here.", Jay said as she hands Raven a lace indigo belly shirt and a pair of silk indigo pants.

"Thanks. I'll be right out.", Raven said taking the pajamas from her sister.

"No problem Rae, and kk.", Jay said as she walked out of Raven's room and skipped down the hall.

Jay skips her way to the Ops center.

-Ops Center-

"Rae said she'll be right out.", Jay said as she sat down to Starfire on the couch.

"Oh this will be so fun! We shall stay up all night and play the 'truth or dare' and share secrets and-", Starfire begin to ramble excitedly until Jay cut her off.

"Whoa Star, calm down. How about we play a game before Raven gets out here?", Jay said a sly look appearing on her face.

"Oh yes! What kind of game?", Starfire.

"It's called fortune teller...", Jay.

"Ok! How do we play this 'fortune teller' game?", Starfire.

"Well, we take turns guessing each others futures. It's not real of course, just harmless fun.", Jay said with an evil smile on her face.

Jay turns herself on the couch so that she is facing Starfire. Starfire does the same. The three boys gather around them curiously. Jay goes first, she takes Starfire's right hand and faces it palm up. She closes her eyes and places her hand around Starfire's. She begins to 'read' Starfire's hand. Jays hands and eye begin to lightly glow dark blue.

"Uh huh...", Jay.

"What is it friend?", Starfire.

"Well, I see you, 2 small children and a tall man with long hair who is wearing a mask and an outfit that has a-", Jay said but was interrupted by Raven who just walked into the room.

"Jay, isn't that cheating?", Raven said as everyone looked over at her making her shift self consciously.

"Come on Raven, do you always have to ruin my fun?", Jay said giggling.

"Um, what?", Beast Boy asked very confused, as well as the others.

"Jay can see the past, present, and the future. It's a power she was born with.", Raven.

The titans look over at Jay surprised.

"Heh, guilty.", Jay said awkwardly.

"That is so cool!", Beast Boy said.

"Thanks.", Jay said blushing. Beast Boy blushed back.

Cyborg put the movie in the movie player.

"Come on y'all, let's watch us some Gladiator Aliens 3!", Cyborg.

"I shall go retrieve the unhealthy junk foods.", Starfire said.

"I'll help you Star.", Raven.

"Me too!", Robin said a little more excited then expected.

Beast Boy and Jay were left alone on the couch.

"So...", Beast Boy said awkwardly.

"Come with me, I wanna show you something.", Jay said standing up while holding Beast Boy's wrist.

"We'll be right back guys.", Jay said to the others.

"Just don't take too long guys, we're gonna start the movie soon.", Cyborg.

"We won't.", Jay.

Jay opens the door leading to the roof. She and Beast Boy walk up the steps until they reach outside. They get outside looking at the dark sky filled with millions of stars and a brightly shining moon. They stand in silence for a moment and take in the sight. Jay is still holding Beast Boy's wrist. Beast Boy notices.

"Uh...", Beast Boy said causing Jay to look down and see her hand.

"Oh, um sorry.", Jay said as she let go as a blush crept up her face.

Beast Boy was blushing too and tried to lift the tension.

"So uh, what did you wanna show me?", Beast Boy.

"Oh yeah, over there.", Jay said as she went and sat on the edge of the tower.

Beast Boy followed and sat next to her.

"What are we-", Beast Boy.

"Up there.", Jay said pointing in the sky.

They both looked up as 3 shooting stars passed by.

"Whoa...", Beast Boy.

"I know right.", Jay.

They had not realized that their hands were touching and that they had inched closer together. As the last shooting star passed, they faded out of their daze and looked down at their hands and then at each other. Beast Boy looks back up at Jay and he leans forward and just kisses her. Jay's eyes widened, but then she settled into it and kissed him back. He wraps his arms around her waist and she wraps her arms around his neck. Jay's eyes begin to glow dark blue.

_**She sees an older version of Beast Boy with his arms wrapped around a beautiful woman with long purple hair. It was Raven. She was holding a baby and in front of them there were two small children clinging to their legs. **_

Jay was confused for a second, but then she figured out her vision.

_Beast Boy and Raven. As a couple. In love. With 3 children._

Her sister is supposed to be with Beast Boy, and here she was kissing him...oh god! She's kissing him! Jay quickly parts her lips from Beast Boy's and steps back. She is in shock as she looks over to Beast Boy.

"Jay listen I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-", Beast Boy began.

"Beast Boy, it's ok.", Jay said. "We should probably go back inside."

"Yeah."

Jay and Beast Boy walk back inside the tower, letting that kiss fade into a memory.

So what did you guys think of chapter 2? I know it's only part 1 of 2 parts, but if I kept writing it would've been to long. Anyway how did you guys like Jay's vision? I told you it would get better...


	3. Chapter 3: The Sleepover (part 2)

Ok so I'm guessing some of you freaked towards the end of chapter 2? But I made up for it with the vision! Anyway here is part 2, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, however I do own my OC BlueJay

Chapter 3: The Sleepover (part 2)

The six teens sat on the couch as Cyborg played the movie. Starfire was snuggled up to Robin and Jay was leaning against Raven. Beast Boy grabbed some tofu and found a spot next to Cyborg. They practically glued their eyes to the screen as the movie started.

-2 and a half hour later-

The movie ended with the gladiator aliens being defeated for the third time by a group of space ninjas. Cyborg got up and stretched out his arm with a yawn. Starfire had fallen asleep on Robin, who had also fallen asleep, and Raven had fallen asleep on Beast Boy, who was asleep and had his arms wrapped around her. Jay got up and looked at the scene, she then looked over at Cyborg who was grinning.

"Should we wake 'em up?", Cyborg.

"No, let 'em sleep, they look so cute.", Jay said pointing directly to Beast Boy and Raven.

"You know she's gonna kill you later for this, right?", Cyborg.

"I'm not so sure about that Cy.", Jay said remembering her vision.

They covered the cute 'couples' with blankets and then went off to bed.

-Next Day-

During the middle of the night Starfire and Robin had woken up and went to their own rooms. That left only Beast Boy and Raven.

Beast Boy awoke to see that he was on the couch, and that he was not alone. He saw Raven who was asleep as her head lying on his chest with his arms wrapped around her.

_Oh man, Raven's gonna kill me if I'm still holding her when she wakes up!_

But he couldn't move. Correction, he didn't WANT to move.

_If I move she might wake up, but if I don't move, she's gonna send me to nevermore! Maybe I could-_

Beast Boy's thoughts were interrupted by Raven who was muttering something.

"Beast Boy...I don' know what to say...", Raven said as her voice trailed off.

_Whoa, did she just say my name?_

He smiled and looked at Raven, only to remember what had happened between him and Jay last night.

_Ugh, I'm such an idiot! I feel like such a jerk for kissing her younger sister, why did I even do that? It didn't feel like I was kissing Jay, it was like I was kissing...Raven. But why?_

Before Beast Boy could answer his own question, someone walked in. Jay.

"Morning BB.", Jay whispered.

"Good morning.", Beast Boy said.

"Um, need some help there?", Jay said slightly giggling while pointing at Raven.

"Oh, um yeah.", Beast Boy said embarrassed.

"Here let me try to pick her up.", Jay.

"Careful, she might be-", Beast Boy began, but Jay picked up her sister with ease.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna take Raven to her room.", Jay said as she walked out of the Ops center.

Beast Boy decides to make breakfast and walks over to the stove.

-An Hour Later-

Beast Boy sets the food out on the table just as his friends begin to walk in. Jay and Starfire had walked in first. Then Cyborg and Robin who were talking about new designs for the training room. And last Raven.

"Oh friend Beast Boy, it is so nice of you to have made us all breakfast!", Starfire.

"Yeah BB, you even made bacon and eggs for me!", Cyborg said as he stuffed 5 pieces of bacon in his mouth at once.

"Just don't ask me to do that again because it was so nasty.", Beast Boy said shuddering with disgust.

"And it was really nice of you to make extra tofu eggs for me.", Jay said as she smiled at Beast Boy.

"Everything looks great, thanks Beast Boy.", Robin.

"Yeah, thanks for making my herbal tea for me, that was...different.", Raven said while trying to hide her blush behind her cup.

Beast Boy blushed too.

"I hope it's ok, I've never made tea before.", Beast Boy.

"It's fine.", Raven said still blushing madly.

Beast Boy and Raven seemed to blush and stare at each other forever. Then Robin began to speak.

"Ok team, what's the plan for today?", Robin.

"Well me and BB are gonna go wax the T-car.", Cyborg.

"And Starfire and I were gonna go to the mall. Wanna come with Rae?", Jay asked looking at her sister.

"Well I don't know...", Raven.

"Oh please accompany us to the mall of shopping friend Raven! We can get our toenails painted or buy new clothing or-", Starfire began but was cut off by Raven.

"Ok ok, I'll go! Just please stop.", Raven.

"YAY!", Starfire and Jay squealed.

They quickly finished eating, grabbed Raven, and flew out of the tower.

Sorry if it was kinda sort, I have a whole other chapter planned about stuff when they get back from the mall so yeah. Anyway review!


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Ready

**So I know I leave you with lots of cliffhangers, but hey, how else am I gonna get you to stick around? Anyway enjoy chapter 4, btw you know when girls talk to each other like, "Oh my god guys remember the time I-", but they don't finish their sentence because another friend is like, "Hahahaha, that was hilarious!", well that happens after Raven says shopping was fun, so beware of confusion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, however I do own my AMAZING OC BlueJay**

Chapter 4: Getting Ready

The girls walked into the tower after shopping for two hours. They entered the Ops center where Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games.

"We're back!", Jay chirped happily.

Beast Boy and Cyborg paused their game and turned towards the girls.

"How'd it go?", Cyborg.

"Oh it was most marvelous!", Starfire.

"We had so much fun, especially when we forced Rae to try and buy clothes.", Jay.

"Ok I'll admit it was kinda fun.", Raven said smiling.

"Oh yes, remember when-", Starfire began but Jay jumped in and finished her sentence…sort of.

"Oh my god that was hilarious! What about when Raven-", Jay said but Raven began finishing HER sentence too.

"Hahahahaha yeah, but remember that boy who-", Raven said but then Jay finished that sentence.

"Omg, I couldn't believe he did that!", Jay.

Beast Boy and Cyborg just looked at the girls in utter confusion. The girls just erupted in laughter.

"Never mind, where's bird boy?", Jay.

"Probably in the training room.", Beast Boy.

"I shall go show him some of the items I bought!", Starfire beamed as she flew out of the room.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go get changed into something nicer.", Jay.

"Why?", Beast Boy.

"Because I'm taking all of you out to thank you for letting me stay with you.", Jay said smiling.

"Cool, but do I have to go get changed?", Beast Boy asked nervously.

"You, Cyborg, and Robin are fine. Starfire, Raven, and I are going to change.", Jay said with a sly look on her face.

"Wait what? I never agreed to-", Raven began but Jay quickly covered her mouth.

"We'll be back in about two hours to leave. Come on Rae!", Jay said and ran out of the Ops center with Raven in hand.

-Two Hours Later-

The three girls emerged from Starfire's room all dressed up and ready to go. They made their way to the Ops center and put on a quick fashion show.

"Voila! Presenting Jay!", Jay squeaked and did a model pose.

Jay was wearing a strapless lavender dress that stopped mid-thigh. It had purple sequins on the tops and the bottom was puffy with sparkles. She had matching purple pumps. Her long blue hair was in light bouncy curls. Around her neck was a diamond necklace that had her name on it. She wore clear lip gloss, mascara, purple eye shadow, and just a little bit of eyeliner.

"Whoa.", Robin.

"Wow.", Cyborg.

"You don't even look 14 anymore! Nice.", Beast Boy said smiling.

"Aw, thanks guys!", Jay said as she turned her attention towards the next person to walk through the door.

"Now I Starfire present myself!", Starfire said strutting in.

Starfire wore a silver/purple spaghetti strapped dress that stopped above the knee. She had silver stilettos to match. Her makeup was modest; light pink lip gloss and neutral eye shadow.

"Wow Star, you look gorgeous!", Robin said ecstatically.

"Yeah Star, you look great.", Cyborg.

"Amazing.", Beast Boy.

"Thank you friends!", Starfire.

"And now we saved the best for last, we present to you…Raven!", Jay said pointing to the door.

No one stepped out.

"Ugh, Raven get out here NOW!", Jay screamed and dragged her sister into the Ops center from the hall.

All three guys gasped in shock. She was beautiful, truly beautiful.

She wore an off the shoulder indigo dress that stopped high-thigh. It had blue rhinestones across the belt and she had on a pair of dark blue heels with a strap around the ankle. Her hair was in a tight ponytail with a tiny butterfly pin on the side. She had on red lip gloss, mascara, eyeliner, and dark blue eye shadow. She also had a diamond necklace like Jay's, except hers said Raven on it.

"So…", Jay said smirking at the boys expressions.

None of them could speak, they just sat and stared for a while. Beast Boy finally spoke up.

"Raven, you look beautiful…", Beast Boy said still dazed.

"B-beautiful?", Rave said self-consciously.

"Heh, yeah.", Beast Boy said blushing.

Jay decided to release the tension and jumped in.

"So are we ready to go have some fun?", Jay.

"Yeah!", The teens screamed.

"Awesome, let's go!", Jay.

They all piled into the T-car and began to drive into Jump.

**GAH! Another cliffhanger, I know! But I don't wanna make these chapters too long or y'all are gonna hate me! Anyway hoped you liked it! **


	5. Chapter 5: The Club

**I'm so sorry to keep you all waiting, but I've been super busy because it's finals week so I'm really stressed. Anyway, there is more bbrae, but to get to it there will be some Beast Boy and Jay stuff...don't hate me! Anyway, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own my OC Jay who you love/hate**

Chapter 5: The Club

The teens sat in the car as Jay entered the address into the GPS.

"So, where are we going exactly?", Cyborg said as he began to drive.

"It's a surprise, remember? Besides I bet you guys are gonna love it...", Jay said with a smirk on her face.

The others just shrugged it off and conversed for the rest of the car ride.

-In Front of the Surprise-

"Surprise!", Jay screams pointing up to a neon sign with flashing lights that said 'TEEN DANCE CLUB' on it.

"Cool!", All three boys yelled.

"Wonderful friend Jay!", Starfire.

"Dancing?", Raven said looking at Jay skeptically.

"Please Rae, for me?", Jay said doing puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, fine.", Raven said in defeat.

"Whoo!", Jay screamed delighted.

"Come on y'all, let's go get our groove on!", Cyborg.

They all made their way to the entrance where the bouncer greeted them and let them in.

"Whoa.", Beast Boy said when they entered.

The place was huge, there were lights flashing everywhere and the music was blasting loudly. They all made their way to an empty spot near the dance floor.

"So what do you think?", Jay.

"It's so cool!", Beast Boy.

"Thanks dude.", Jay said smiling and blushing slightly.

"Um, Robin?", Starfire.

"Yeah Star?", Robin.

"Would you care to dance with me to fast music?", Starfire.

"Uh, totally.", Robin said smiling.

"Fantastic!", Starfire said as she grabbed Robin's hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Jay just watched at the cute pair for a moment.

"I'm gonna go check out that lovely group of ladies over there, don't wait up!", Cyborg said and stormed off.

Jay and Beast Boy began swaying to the music. Raven just stood still. Then the song 'Who Knew' by Pink came on and Jay began to squeal.

"Omg, I love this song! Come on guys, we gotta go dance.", Jay.

"I'm in!", Beast Boy.

"Raven?", Jay.

"You and Beast Boy go, I'll just stay here and watch.", Raven.

"You sure?", Beast Boy asked disappointed.

"I'll be fine, go have fun.", Raven said trying to smile.

Jay and Beast Boy looked at each other and then at Raven sadly. They just shrugged it off and went to the dance floor. The song started and Beast Boy and Jay began dancing like it was nobody's business.

_**You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right**_

Jay and Beast Boy were hoping all over the place laughing and smiling. Jay then wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's neck. Raven just stared at them in shock.

_**If someone said three years from now  
**__**You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew**_

Beast Boy wrapped his hands around Jay's waist and pulled her closer. Raven's mouth dropped.

_**Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything**_

Jay was laughing so hard as she and Beast Boy danced some more. She hadn't realized how close they had gotten until now. She even noticed Raven glaring at them.

_**When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew**_

Jay was getting a little nervous because Raven was still looking at them and she looked sort of mad. Jay knows not to ever get Raven mad.

_**Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened**_

Beast Boy was just staring at Jay, she was so pretty in this light. He was still worried about Raven though. Then he got an idea.

_**If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
**__**I'll cherish**_

Jay was about to let go of Beast Boy and go over to Raven, but then...

_**Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew**_

...he kissed her. Beast Boy kissed her.

Jay was mentally freaking out because if Raven was mad before, well she must be exploding right now. But then Jay couldn't help it and settled into the kiss. Raven just stood there staring at Beast Boy and Jay kissing. Then she turned around and ran to the girls bathroom. Jay snapped out of her daze and pushed away from Beast Boy.

"Dude!", Jay screamed.

"I'm so sorry Jay, I don't know what happened, I just don't know what happened, I'm such an idiot!", Beast Boy face palmed.

"BB, it's fin. I just, I don't know about this...wait, where's Raven?", Jay.

"I don't know, she was here a minute ago watching us dance...", Beast Boy.

"Then that means she saw...", Jay.

Their eyes widened in horror as they realized the inevitable.

"THE KISS!", They both screamed.

"Look around for Raven here, I'm gonna go check the girls bathroom.", Jay said and began to run towards the bathroom.

Beast Boy ran over to Cyborg.

"Cy, have you seen Raven?", Beast Boy.

"No, why?", Cyborg.

"Well, I may have accidentally kissed Jay...", Beast Boy.

"Dude, she's gonna kill you.", Cyborg.

"Thanks Cy.", Beast Boy said sarcastically.

-Girl's Bathroom-

Jay pushed open the heavy door and stormed into the bathroom. She heard someone crying.

"Raven?", Jay.

"Leave me alone!", Raven said through her sobs.

Jay made her way over to Raven's stall and opened the door.

"Raven, please listen to me, it was an accident!", Jay.

"Really, because you looked pretty comfortable with your tongue in Beast Boy's mouth!", Raven said and something went flying.

"I didn't mean to, it just happened!", Jay.

"Oh sure, it was an accident, but that doesn't mean you didn't like it! You like Beast Boy don't you, admit it! ", Raven said and something else flew across the bathroom.

"I didn't like it and no I don't like Beast Boy, he likes you!", Jay said and immediately covered her mouth for saying the last part.

Raven just stared at Jay in shock.

"W-what?", Raven stopped crying.

"Um, nothing. Forget I said anything.", Jay said nervously.

"You just said Beast Boy likes me...is that true?", Raven said cornering her sister.

"What? He doesn't like you...do you like him?", Jay said freaking out.

"Well, I don't know, maybe a little...", Raven said smiling slightly.

"Whew, thank god! I thought the world was gonna blow up for a second.", Jay said relieved.

"What?", Raven.

"Nothing.", Jay said quickly.

"Ok...", Raven.

"So how about we go back out there and dance a little?", Jay said taking her sisters arm.

"Sounds good to me, but what should I do about me and Beast Boy?", Raven.

"Let's not worry about that now, you can't rush these things Rae.", Jay.

"Ok, but just because I said I like Beast Boy doesn't mean we are gonna date or anything.", Raven.

"Sure Rae...", Jay said smiling at her sister as they made their way onto the dance floor.

_Give it time..._

**Well, hope you liked it! Btw, this is NOT the end, I still have so many things coming up now that Raven has sort of admitted she likes Beast Boy. Also Jay's future seeing powers are very delicate and if she says something she's not supposed to, the world could end so yeah, that's what that meant. I do not own the song 'Who Knew' by Pink. **


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets

**Hey everyone! Well I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update sooner, but June 17th is the last day of school for me! XD I will have lots of free time to write over the summer so don't worry your little shipper hearts! Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, I only own my amazingly talented OC BlueJay**

Chapter 6: Secrets

It had been a week since the club incident and everything had gone back to normal. Beast Boy made Raven herbal tea and pleaded for forgiveness which she took quite happily. Raven had shaken off the feeling she felt and Beast Boy went back to being his happy go lucky self. Jay had gotten situated and was going to become an official member of the Teen Titans! There was only one small problem...

-Ops Center-

Starfire and Raven were in the kitchen talking and eating chips while Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Jay sat on the couch playing video games.

"Aw man, she beat us again!", Cyborg whined.

"Dude how are you so good at this?", Beast Boy asked Jay.

"Well, not everyone knows this, but Raven and I used to play video games all the time back in Azarath. She was really good at it!", Jay whispered.

Beast Boy just looked at her in shock.

"OUR Raven is a wiz at video games?!", Beast Boy.

"Yup, and she'll kill me if she finds out I told you so this will be our little secret ok?", Jay.

"Okay.", Beast Boy grinned and looked over at Raven.

Just then Robin walked in.

"Okay team, what's the plan for today?", Robin.

"Well we should probably do some training since some villains have been busting out of jail.", Cyborg.

"Besides Jay has to show us her awesome abilities!", Beast Boy.

"Oh yes, I would love to see friend Jay's 'rad' skills!", Starfire.

"Um, training?", Jay said with a gulp.

Raven looked at her with a knowing look.

"If that's ok with you.", Robin.

"No, it's fine...", Jay said nervously.

"Great, then we can head to the coarse.", Robin.

-Training Course-

Jay was nervously looking at the team while Cyborg fiddled with some machinery.

"Ok Jay, it's all set up so just tell us when you're ready.", Cyborg.

The rest of the titans gave her smiles and thumbs up, except for Raven.

"Um, now I guess.", Jay said unsure.

Cyborg hit a button and it started a timer.

"GO JAY! WHOO!", Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy screamed.

First obstacle was tall spinning pillars with spikes.

_Oh crud._

Jay tried to fly over it, but it was too high up. The only way to get by was to go through. She closed her eyes and forced herself into the maze of sharp blades.

"AAAAHHHHH!", Jay screamed.

The titans panicked for a moment but then went in after her. Robin found her and carried her out. Her body had many cuts and she was bleeding. Badly. She was unconscious so they took her into the medical bay.

-Medical Bay-

Jay was still unconscious and the rest of the titans were sitting around her.

"What happened out there?", Robin.

"I don't know, the blood tests say she's fine.", Cyborg.

"I am fearful for our friend. I hope she wakes soon...", starfire.

"Raven do you know anything about what happened?", Robin.

Raven just stayed silent. Just then Jay began to stir.

"Owwww...", Jay said as she placed her hand on her head.

She tried to sit up, but fell back down from weakness.

"Are you okay Jay?", Beast Boy.

"Yeah I'm fine...what happened?", Jay.

"We don't know, we were hoping you could tell us.", Robin said and folded his arms.

Jay looked at the titans with a guilty look on her face.

"I need to tell you guys something...I don't actually have my powers.", Jay.

"What?!", Everyone yelled except Raven.

"What do you mean you don't have powers?", Robin.

"Well...", Jay.

Raven walked over.

"Jay hasn't utilized her full powers yet. That's probably why she came here in the first place.", Raven.

"Is that true?", Robin asked Jay.

"Yes, I haven't gotten my full powers yet, so that's why Arella sent me here. I need help.", Jay.

The titans looked at each other and exchanged similar glances. Robin turned back towards Jay.

"It's been agreed and we will help you learn how to get your full powers.", Robin.

"Really, thank you guys so much!", Jay said as tears started to form.

"But you have to stay in bed for a little while until you're better.", Robin.

All the titans began to walk out of the room. Jay grabbed Robin's hand.

"Thank you Robin.", Jay said smiling.

"No problem.", Robin.

"I see how lucky Starfire is now...", Jay.

Robin blushed.

"What do you mean?", Robin said nervously.

"Nothing...", Jay grinned.

Robin smiled and walked out of the room while Jay drifted back to sleep.

**So how did you guys like it? Now you understand Jay a little better! Sorry that there isn't really any bbrae in this chapter, but there is more to come! ^_^ **


	7. Chapter 7: Training (Part 1)

**I told you guys I've been busy, but now it's summer and I will try and update as often as possible. I'll try and put more bbrae because it was lacking in the last chapter, anyway enjoy and review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

Chapter 7: Training (Part 1)

Jay was getting dressed in her room and was about to start her training with the team. First up was Robin. Jay walked to the training room where Robin was doing some martial arts.

"Hey.", Jay.

"Hi Jay, ready for training?", Robin.

"Totally.", Jay smiled and walked towards him.

"So we'll start with the basic.", Robin.

"Which are...", Jay asked.

"Simple martial arts.", Robin said and got into a fighting stance.

Jay did the same and Robin made the first move. He took his left hand and swung it toward her face, she responded by putting up her right hand to block it. She then twisted around her right hand and grabbed his arm. He was taken by surprise non the less. She grinned and flipped him onto his back. He was completely shocked.

"I guess Raven didn't mention that I am a pro martial artist on Azarath?", Jay giggled as she helped Robin off the ground.

"Nope.", Robin.

"Well I guess you learn something new everyday. Come on and finish my training bird boy.", Jay.

"You got it.", Robin smiled.

They trained for a little longer and finally finished with Jay flipping him three times. She had to get onto the next training.

"I gotta go, we can pick up on this later.", Jay helped Robin up again.

"Sure thing, see you later.", Robin said as Jay sprinted out the door.

"See ya!", Jay said as she quickly waved.

She ran off to meet up with Starfire outside.

-Outside-

"Hey Star!", Jay.

"Hello friend! Are you ready to begin your training?", Starfire.

"Yup, so what are we starting with?", Jay.

"Flying maneuvers.", Starfire said as she took to the sky with Jay following behind.

Jay stopped in the air and watched Starfire. Starfire did a few back flips, spun around, and flew in different lines. She stopped in front of Jay.

"Now you try.", Starfire smiled.

"Okay.", Jay.

Jay flew around in circles and different shapes, but she couldn't get the hang of flying in certain line patterns.

"Star this is hopeless, I can't do this.", Jay.

"But you can, you just have to believe in yourself!", Starfire.

"Are you sure?", Jay said skeptically.

"Positive.", Starfire smiled.

Jay took off again.

_I can do it, I can do it..._

She performed all of the moves perfectly. She landed in front of Starfire who immediately hugged her.

"Oh friend I am so happy, I knew you could do it!", Starfire.

"Thanks Star, um, I can't breath...", Jay said gasping for air.

"Oh sorry!", Starfire said while letting go of Jay.

"It's fine Star, I gotta go so I'll see you later.", Jay said as she waved goodbye to Starfire.

"Okay friend, see you later!", Starfire waved back.

Now off to find Cyborg.

**Thanks guys, hope you liked it! Part two will be next, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Training (Part 2)

**Hey there dudes and dudettes! Sorry for the lack of writing, I haven't been able to concentrate all that well because I have voice over classes and I'm preparing for my first audition. Anyway here I am and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, just my darling OC BlueJay **

Chapter 8: Training (Part 2)

"Hey Cy, ready to train?", Jay said as she walked into the garage.

"Aw man I'm sorry Jay, I totally forgot.", Cyborg.

"It's ok, I need a break anyway. Want some help working on the T-car?", Jay offered.

"Sure.", Cyborg smiled.

For about an hour or so they worked on the T-car and Cyborg taught Jay all about the parts and different tech stuff.

"And that's how you get the flux capacitor to run smoothly.", Cyborg finished.

"Interesting...hey what time is it?", Jay said as she got up from the floor.

"Um, half past 12 why?", Cyborg asked.

"Oh man, I'm late for training with Raven! I'll see you later, bye!", Jay said as she sprinted out of the garage.

"Later.", Cyborg waved.

Jay ran out the roof door and tiptoed to where Raven was meditating.

_Maybe she won't notice that I'm late..._

"You're late Jay.", Raven said still meditating.

_So close._

"Sorry Rae, I got caught up learning about cars with Cyborg.", Jay.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with. So can you even summon up a little of your powers?", Raven said floating to the ground.

"Well I did once, but then a toaster blew up and I stopped.", Jay.

"You have to learn to control your powers through emotions. The more you feel, the more energy is released.", Raven said creating a black ball of energy in her hand.

"Okay I'll try.", Jay said nervously as she lifted her hand.

A dark blue ball of energy surrounded her hand and began to grow in size.

"Look Rae, it's working!", Jay said enthusiastically, but as she became more excited the ball began to flicker.

"Jay stop!", Raven screamed.

"I- I CAN'T!", Jay yelled as the ball exploded knocking her and Raven to the ground.

The other titans heard the explosion and rushed to the roof. Starfire rushed over to Raven who was regaining composure. The guys ran over to help Jay who was laying on the ground moaning in pain. Her eyes began to light up and shot blue rays up into the sky. Then it just stopped. But so did Jay. She wasn't moving. Raven and Starfire ran over to her.

"Jay?", Raven whispered putting her hand over her sister's.

"Wake up Jay!", Beast Boy yelled as he tried shaking her.

Then the worst happened. She stopped breathing.

"Friends she's not breathing!", Starfire said as tears began to fall down her face.

Raven took her other hand and took hold of Jay's hand. Her eyes began to glow, as did her hands. The titans watched carefully. Just then Jay gasped for air and began to cough. She cringed in pain and slipped into an unconscious state.

"Get her to the medical bay quickly. I need to have a word with Raven", Robin instructed.

"Got it.", Cyborg said as he carefully picked up Jay and began walking with Starfire and Beast Boy behind.

As soon as they were gone Robin turned to Raven and folded his arms.

"Raven what happened?", Robin.

"Ugh, it's all my fault. I should've known she wasn't ready to use her powers yet and know she's hurt again! I'm the worst sister ever.", Raven.

"No you're not, it's just gonna take time for her to figure out how to control her powers.", Robin.

"You don't get it, I'm suppose to be the one looking out for her, I'm the one who's suppose to protect her! How am I going to do that when I could hurt her? I mean you saw her, she was dead!", Raven screamed, tears forming in her eyes.

"But she's alive now thanks to you. You saved her! I think that's far from hurting her.", Robin.

"I don't know, maybe I should just talk to Arella and ask her to come and get Jay. At least then she'll be safe.", Raven.

"She's safe with us now! Don't do it Raven, especially without Jay's consent.", Robin.

"I just want her to be safe and happy. I don't want to cause her pain. I'm going to ask her later if she wants to stay or go back home.", Raven said as she walked towards the door.

"Come on Raven, don't you think that's a little excessive?", Robin said following her.

"Not if it will protect her.", Raven said as she opened the door and dashed towards the medical bay leaving Robin behind.

_And not if it will protect me too._

**So what did you guys think? Kinda scary right? Anyway I hope you liked it and review please!**


	9. Chapter 9: What's Gonna Happen To Jay

**So I decided to write two chapters in one day because I have my creativity back and it's a lazy day. Anyway enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, just my little BlueJay**

Chapter 9: What's Gonna Happen To Jay

It was 11:00 pm and all the titans were sitting around in the medical bay. Jay was still knocked out from earlier. Just then she began to moan and her eyes were opening.

"Well look who's awake.", Robin smiled as the others gathered around.

Jay looked at them and burst into tears. The teens smiles faded.

"I'm so sorry!", Jay said through the sobs as she put her head in her hands.

"Jay it's not your fault, accidents happen. The important thing is that you are okay.", Robin.

"But I could've hurt someone!", Jay said as more tears fell.

"None of us have been harmed.", Starfire said smiling a little and taking Jay's hand.

"Yeah, but you had us worried sick. You've been unconscious for 11 hours.", Cyborg.

"Yeah and you died.", Beast Boy said but Cyborg gave him a look and elbowed him in the stomach.

"I died...but how am I alive now?", Jay asked wide eyed.

"Raven saved you.", Robin.

Jay turned to look at Raven who was standing up next to her. She grabbed Raven's arm and pulled her into a tight hug. Raven wrapped her arms around Jay.

"I'm so sorry...", Raven said fighting back tears.

"For what?", Jay asked pulling away from her sister and looking at her.

"For hurting you.", Raven.

"But you didn't hurt me Raven.", Jay.

"I did though, I should've never let you try and use your powers until you were ready. I'm the worst.", Raven said looking towards the ground.

"No, you believed I could possibly do it even though I could've hurt someone. And when I hurt myself you saved me.", Jay said smiling a bit but cringed from the pain.

"That's sweet. I just don't want to hurt you anymore, that's why I want to ask you something.", Raven said.

The titans gave each other a confused look, except Robin knew what Raven was talking about.

"What is it Rae?", Jay.

"Do you want to go home?", Raven asked.

Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy gasped. Jay's eyes began to tear up.

"What?", Jay.

"Do you want to go back to Azarath?", Raven.

"Raven why are you asking me this?", Jay said as a tear fell.

"I think you would be safer and happier back home.", Raven.

"But this is my home...", Jay cried.

"I'm just trying to protect you. I've already talked to Arella and-", Raven.

"You called mom? But I don't wanna leave!", Jay yelled but grabbed her side in pain.

"Stop that, you're going to hurt yourself! And yes I called mom, she knew something like this might happen and she said she would be glad if you wanted to come back home.", Raven.

"I don't care if I'm going to hurt myself, I need you Raven! I need my sister. I'm not leaving.", Jay began crying again.

"I'm afraid I'll hurt you and I don't want that to happen. Just please think about it.", Raven pleaded.

"I already said NO! Owwwww...", Jay screamed but fell back from pain.

"Jay you're still badly hurt, just rest for now and we can talk about this later okay?", Raven.

"Whatever, can I just be alone now?", Jay asked with anger in her voice.

"Fine, but we'll be right outside in case you need us.", Raven.

-30 Minutes Later-

The titans were in the hall. Everyone was silent. Finally Beast Boy spoke up.

"Is Jay really gonna leave?", Beast Boy pouted.

"I do not wish for her to go.", Starfire said upset as well.

"Same here.", Cyborg sighed.

"Guys, I just don't want her getting hurt.", Raven explained.

"But she won't get hurt, you're not the only one who has to protect her Raven.", Beast Boy.

"Really?", Raven was shocked.

"Yeah girl, we all care about Jay. She's part of our family now.", Cyborg.

"And we would never let anything happen to her.", Starfire.

"I told you she'll be okay and she will.", Robin.

"Maybe her leaving is a mistake.", Raven said making the others smile.

"Then go tell her to stay!", Beast Boy enthusiastically pointed towards the door.

Raven smiled and nodded. She walked into the room to see Jay looking out the window.

"Hey.", Raven.

Jay turned her head towards Raven but kept looking down.

"Hi.", Jay.

"Listen I-", Raven.

"No, I'm the one who should be apologizing, I was acting selfish. If you want me to go then I'll go.", Jay fought back tears.

"Actually, I was thinking maybe you could...stay.", Raven.

Jay turned her head to look at Raven.

"But I thought-", Jay.

"I know, but the only reason I wanted you to go is because I thought I was alone in protecting you. Turns out I'm not. So what do you say?", Raven smiled and Jay smiled back.

"Well, I don't know but...okay I'll stay.", Jay said and hugged Raven

The door burst open and four teens jumped through excitedly.

"Oh this is marvelous, Jay is staying with us!", Starfire.

"Booyah!", Cyborg smiled.

"Awesome dude! Wanna play video games once you get better?", Beast Boy.

"You know it!", Jay smiled.

"It's nice to know you'll be staying.", Robin.

"Yeah, but what are we gonna tell mom? She'll be heart broken!", Jay asked Raven.

"Don't worry, I think she'll be fine as long as you're happy.", Raven.

Jay smiled again and pulled everyone into a group hug.

"I love you guys.", Jay.

**Cute ending, anyway I hope it was good and please review! **


	10. Chapter 10: Stay Home

**Hey there, here's another chapter coming your way! Also I would like to explain that when I said 'cute ending' in chapter 9, I meant cute ending to that chapter. I feel like some of you may have misinterpreted that because there is SO much more coming up. I'll also try to incorporate lots of bbrae, but I have to do somethings you might hate me for to get there. Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, just my OC BlueJay **

Chapter 10: Stay Home

For the next week or so Jay stayed in the medical bay to recover. When Cyborg had told her she was better he let her go. She was happy, and made her way to the Ops Center.

"Hey dudes, how's it going?", Jay said walking through the door.

"It is so nice to see you recovered!", Starfire squealed as she ran up to Jay and lightly hugged her.

"Thanks Star...Owww...", Jay said in pain and grabbed her side.

"Oh I am so sorry Jay!", Starfire said quickly letting go.

"No it's fine, just a few minor injures here and there.", Jay said smiling weakly at Starfire who managed to smile back.

"Hey Jay, you still owe me that game.", Beast Boy smiled while holding up a controller.

"You really wanna get you butt kicked again BB?", Jay smirked.

"Oh no no no, I'm not the one who's gonna lose.", Beast Boy.

"We'll see about that.", Jay smiled sitting down on the couch and taking the controller from Beast Boy.

-20 Minutes Later-

"YES!", Jay yelled while doing a victory dance.

"NO!", Beast Boy screamed in defeat.

"Told you I was gonna win.", Jay gave Beast Boy a look.

"Well I would've won, but I uh...", Beast Boy.

"Lost to a girl? That's right!", Jay was still dancing.

"Fine, how about-", Beast Boy began.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Titans, TROUBLE!", Robin yelled as he burst through the door.

All 5 teens gathered around Robin.

"What's the trouble?", Cyborg.

"Dr. Light is robbing a bank.", Robin.

"Again? Doesn't he ever take a break?", Beast Boy whined.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!", Jay said holding onto her side.

"Jay maybe you should stay here, you're still in no condition to go into combat.", Robin.

"What? This is so unfair, I can't stay home!", Jay.

"You can and you will, we don't want you to further injure yourself.", Robin.

"But-", Jay.

"How about someone stays with you?", Robin.

"Fine...", Jay rolled her eyes.

"I'll do it, I don't feel like fighting boring Dr. Light anyway.", Beast Boy said smiling at Jay which made her feel better.

"Okay cool, if anything happens just call us. Titans GO!", Robin said running out of the tower with Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven.

In about five seconds the tower became quiet, leaving Jay and Beast Boy alone.

"You know you didn't have to do that dude.", Jay said turning to Beast Boy.

"Nah it's fine, I didn't want to go anyway.", Beast Boy.

"Yeah, but I would've been fine alone. I've been alone most of my life...", Jay said looking out the window.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Beast Boy.

"But you don't have to be alone. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven are here for you...and so am I.", Beast Boy.

Jay smiled and turned around to face Beast Boy. She looked at him for a second with tears in her eyes and hugged him.

"Thank you...", Jay said laying her head on his shoulder.

"No problem.", Beast Boy smiled hugging her back.

Jay's eyes began to glow dark blue.

_**She sees her and Beast Boy holding hands and walking through a park. He then turns and kisses her.**_

Jay starts to cry a little because she fears she's ruined Beast Boy and Raven becoming a couple. Beast Boy hears her sobbing and hugs her tighter. Jay's eyes are still glowing.

_**Jay begins to see different pictures of the future. Her and Beast Boy together a few times. Then it just stops. **_

Jay stops crying and is confused. Then something happens.

_**She sees Beast Boy walking up to Raven and kissing her. Then they are walking along holding hands. It flashes a few years into the future to see Beast Boy and Raven walking down the isle holding hands. Flashes a few more years and three trips to the delivery room are made. Fast forward some more and you see the most beautiful thing. Beast Boy and Raven. With their three kids.**_

Jay's eyes stopped glowing and she began crying again, this time tears of joy. Even if something happens between her and Beast Boy, everything will be fine. She pulls away from Beast Boy and smiles at him.

"Are you okay now?", Beast Boy said while wiping away the tears on Jay's face.

"I'm better then ever.", Jay smiled and took hold of Beast Boy's hand.

"Good. Do you wanna play some video games?", Beast Boy.

"Bring it grass stain.", Jay said as she ran to the couch and grabbed a controller.

"You're on!", Beast Boy yelled and jumped onto the couch.

They played video games for the rest of the day.

**So what do you think? Do you want me to right anymore chapters or should I just finish it off here because I'm not entirely sure. I could start a new fanfic with Jay in it that involves minor bbrae and Beast Boy and Jay fluff. I don't know, I'm probably gonna keep going, but why don't you just tell me what you think I should do. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11: Sisterly Bonding

**Hey dudes! I know I said I might end it but I just couldn't stop there, this story is the reason I started writing fanfic in the first place and I love that all of you support it so thank you! There's also a lot of fluffiness in this chapter(Some you'll love, some you'll probably hate). Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, just my adorable OC BlueJay**

Chapter 11: Sisterly Bonding

It had been two weeks since any villains tried to pull anything off. Jay was fully recovered and more than eager to finally stop a bad guy.

"RAVEN!", Jay screamed from in her room.

Raven ran in.

"What?", She asked.

"I'm bored.", Jay whined laying her head over the edge of her bed.

"Well then why don't you go hang out with Starfire or something?", Raven asked quite annoyed.

"Starfire's out with Robin, Cyborg's talking to Bumblebee, and I've already beat Beast Boy at videogames FOUR times today.", Jay said.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?", Raven retorted.

"I wanna hang out with you.", Jay confessed.

Raven was taken back. She and her sister haven't really spent that much time together.

"Well what do you want to do?", Raven.

Jay sat up and thought for a moment. Then she got a mischievous look on her face that made Raven nervous.

"How about a makeover?", Jay.

"No, absolutely not.", Raven.

"Plllleeeeaaaaassssssseeeeeeeee!", Jay begged while making puppy dog eyes.

Raven tried to look away, but she couldn't take it any longer.

"Ugh, fine.", Raven gave in.

"Yay!", Jay squealed and hugged her sister.

Raven hugged back.

But nothing too pink, okay?", Raven said in a serious tone.

"I would never!", Jay smiled in a sarcastically shocked tone.

Raven rolled her eyes slightly, but was quickly pulled by her sister who was going to start the makeover.

_I'm gonna regret this aren't I?_

-45 minutes later-

Jay ran out of her room to the Ops Center with her sister in hand.

Jay told Raven to wait by the door so she do the introduction. Jay quickly ran into the Ops center where the rest of the titans were gathered.

"Ahem, I have an announcement to make.", Jay said as the others gathered around.

"What is it friend?", Starfire.

"Well I decided to give Raven a makeover and I want to show you my master piece.", Jay smiled.

Everyone was shocked.

"Raven agreed to a MAKEOVER?", Beast Boy said eyes wide.

"Yup! Now if you would all calm down I present to you the new, Raven Roth!", Jay said pointing to the door.

When the door opened all jaws dropped and Jay fangirled.

"Whoa…", was all anyone could say.

There stood Raven wearing a beautiful navy blue sleeveless shirt, dark boot cut jeans, and a pair of black laced wedges. Her makeup was pretty neutral. She had the smokey eye look which made her violet eyes pop out, some light blush, and light pink lipstick. Her hair was a little longer thanks to some hair extensions and was put behind her ear.

"How do you feel Rae?", Jay asked smiling.

"Honestly?", Raven asked making a face.

"You don't like it…", Jay frowned.

"Actually, I love it.", Raven smiled.

"Really?", Jay asked excitedly.

"Yeah, it feels so…me.", Raven.

"Good, that's what I was going for. So what do you guys think?", Jay said turning her attention to the still shocked titans.

Starfire walked up to Raven, hugged her and then went and grabbed Jay's hands.

"It is wonderful Jay! You must do me next!", Starfire said.

"Sure thing Star!", Jay said and Starfire squealed in delight.

Jay turned to the guys.

"So?", Jay asked nervously.

"Dang girl, you look great!", Cyborg said.

"Totally, can't wait to see what Star will look like! I mean…", Robin said nervously.

Jay smiled and then turned her attention towards Beast Boy who was just staring at Raven in awe.

"What's the matter BB, cat got your tongue?", Jay giggled.

"Huh?", Beast Boy said snapping out of his daze.

Jay just walked over and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled, wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her back.

(Yup, Beast Boy and Jay have been going out for about a week and a half since Jay's premonition. They were really happy, Jay really liked Beast Boy and he really like her.)

The titans just looked at them.

"What?", Jay asked.

"Nothing, it's just that we still need to get used to the fact that y'all are a couple.", Cyborg.

"Yes. It is delightful, but I always thought that friend Beast Boy would end up with friend Raven.", Starfire confessed.

"Star!", Raven screamed.

Jay just chuckled. She knew all too well. And she had a plan.

"Anyway Star, Raven, and I are gonna go out.", Jay said leaving Beast Boy's grasp and walking over to the other girls.

"We are?", Starfire asked quite confused.

"Yup, we're gonna go out and find a boyfriend for Raven!", Jay.

"Wait, you never said anything about-", Raven started but what shushed by her sister.

"Anyway don't wait up!", Jay said giving Beast Boy a quick kiss and running out of the tower with Raven being dragged by Starfire.

"Okay…", the guys said.

**Okay so what do you think? PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, I know Beast Boy and Jay are together but there is a little plan coming up. Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12: Relationships

**Hi guys! So I love you all and I decided to post two chapters today, because I'm on a roll right now! Anyway enjoy!(Also I'm gonna start going back and forth between the guys and the girls, try and keep up with me)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, just my OC BlueJay**

Chapter 12: Relationships

-With the Boys-

The guys turned to Beast Boy.

"You know you're really lucky to have Jay.", Robin.

"Yeah dude, what about Raven? We thought you said you were falling in love with her?", Cyborg.

"Come on dude, it's Raven! She's always thought of me as an annoying little kid. It was time to move on.", Beast Boy.

"So you moved on to her sister?", Robin retorted.

"Oh yeah, you are SO over her.", Cyborg said sarcastically.

"Shut up, I really like Jay. I might even like her more than that.", Beast Boy.

"Whatever dude, but if you've made the wrong decision then you better not break Jay's heart.", Robin.

"Yeah…but I think I'm right for once.", Beast Boy.

_Am I?_

-With the Girls-

The three were walking down the street and Raven was the turning heads.

"See Rae! So many guys are interested in you!", Jay.

"Speaking of guys how are uh, you and Beast Boy?", Raven said casually.

"Oh yes, I would love to hear about your relationship with friend Beast Boy!", Starfire.

Not really the subject she wanted to focus on but Jay was happy to talk.

"Oh well you know, he's a really sweet guy. I'm lucky to have him, but something is starting to scare me.", Jay confessed.

"What?", Raven.

"Well it's just that I've been feeling like I might, I don't know, maybe love Beast Boy.", Jay.

Raven felt something tug at her heart but she just shook it off.

"Oh that is wonderful Jay! But why does that scare you?", Starfire.

"Because love is such a STRONG word and I sometimes feel like I'm not the right one for him. You understand?", Jay said as she kept looking over at Raven.

Starfire nodded 'no'.

"Oh well, what about you Raven? I thought you had a thing for Beast Boy.", Jay was easing in on the topic.

"Well I wouldn't call it a thing, I just liked him.", Raven.

"I thought you said you were doing the falling in love with him?", Starfire.

"Well whatever it was it doesn't matter now.", Raven.

"Rae, are you sure you're fine with me dating Beast Boy?", Jay.

"If you're happy then I'm happy. Now can we please focus?", Raven asked trying to change the subject.

"Okay fine.", Jay said, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

The girls walked for hours and talked to lots of guys who gave Raven their numbers. By the time the last guy talked to them it was getting late so the girls headed home.

-At the Tower-

The boys were all in the Ops Center.

"Hey dudes, we're back!", Jay shouted carrying a trash bag with her.

"Hey guys, how'd it go?", Robin.

"It was fine.", Raven.

"What's with the bags?", Cyborg.

"Lots of boys gave friend Raven their numbers!", Starfire squealed also carrying a bag.

"Really?", Beast Boy said, a slight tone of irritation in his voice.

"Yup, one of them even ran up and kissed her on the hand, it was so romantic!", Jay gushed as she quickly went and gave Beast Boy a kiss that calmed him down.

Then Starfire and Jay emptied the bags onto the floor.

"Wow. That's a lot of numbers.", Robin.

"Yeah, go Raven!", Cyborg cheered.

"So uh, which one are you gonna go out with Rae?", Beast Boy asked wrapping his arms around Jay's waist.

"I don't know, this seems kinda weird…", Raven said looking at Beast Boy who was wrapped around Jay.

"That's why Star and I are gonna go through the numbers and make sure none of these guys are weirdos.", Jay.

"You can trust us!", Starfire.

"Exactly! We will not-", Jay started but began laughing because Beast Boy was tickling her, "Beast Boy stop it, that tickles!", Jay said laughing but turned around to face Beast Boy who had stopped tickling her and now had his arms wrapped around her waist, leaning his forehead against hers while smiling.

"Okay, it's getting late. I'm gonna go to my room, goodnight.", Raven said quickly and left.

"Night Raven.", Everyone said.

Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin all turned to Beast Boy and Jay wrapped up in each other.

"Man this is just kinda weird.", Cyborg.

"I know right.", Robin.

"I agree, but they are happy so who are we to judge?", Starfire.

"Yeah, but I think something else is going on…", Cyborg.

They all nodded and continued to watch the couple.

As Raven walked down the hall she kept repeating something in her mind.

_I don't like him anymore, I don't like him anymore…_

_Do I?_

**There you go guys, hope you liked it! I'm also sorry for all they Beast Boy and Jay fluff, but it's all part of the plot. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13: The plan goes wrongOr not

**Sorry for the late update and all the cliffhangers, I've been so busy because school starts back up in about two and a half weeks(NOOOOOOOOOOO!), anyway I'm going to try and write as much as possible before I get too busy. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, just BlueJay**

Chapter 13: The plan goes wrong...Or does it?

Raven locked her door and ripped out her hair extensions.

"I DONT LIKE HIM!", Raven screamed flopping onto her bed, "I can't...", she sighed.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Raven?"

Of course, it was Jay.

"Come in.", Raven said sitting up.

Jay walked in and sat down next to Raven.

_**Phase one**_

"I need to talk to you...", Jay.

"About what?", Raven asked confused.

"It's about Beast Boy.", Jay.

"Um, sure what's going on?", Raven.

_**Phase two**_

Jay bursted into tears and leaned on Raven.

"Jay what's wrong?", Raven said utterly confused and shocked.

"I- I don't think I'm ready for this!", Jay said between sobs.

"Ready for what?", Raven asked puzzled.

_**Phase three**_

"For this relationship, I'm just not ready! I'm scared Rae...", Jay sniffled.

Raven was completely shocked.

"Well um, what do you want to do about it?", Raven had no clue what to say.

"I'm not sure, I-", Jay began but was cut off by someone knocking on the door.

"Raven, is Jay in there? I need to talk to her."

BEAST BOY.

Jay's eyes got wide.

_Crap, Beast Boy's gonna ruin everything!_

Jay got up and opened the door.

Beast Boy smiled when he saw her, but his expression quickly changed to concern when he noticed Jay had been crying.

"What's the matter?", Beast Boy asked taking hold of Jay's hand.

"It's nothing, I promise.", Jay said flashing a smile.

"Okay...We have to talk, come with me?", Beast Boy said pulling Jay along.

"Um, sure.", Jay said following Beast Boy.

He lead her up to the roof and they sat on the edge looking out at the ocean.

"So what did you want to talk about?", Jay said biting her lip nervously.

Beast Boy turned and held both of Jay's hands.

"Listen, I've been thinking and I really like you, you're fun, cute, awesome at video games, and the sweetest person I know.", Beast Boy.

Jay smiled.

"I think it's time I told you how I really feel.", Beast Boy said squeezing Jay's hands slightly.

Jay's heart jumped.

_Oh no._

Beast Boy's smile widened.

Jay felt all the blood rush out of her face. She began feeling dizzy.

"Jay, I love you.", Beast Boy.

"No you don't!", Jay screamed as she got up and walked to the other side of the roof.

Beast Boy was completely thrown off. He walked over to Jay who was sobbing. He put a hand on her shoulder and made her turn around to face him.

"Jay, I-", Beast Boy.

"You don't love me, you just think you do.", Jay cried grabbing Beast Boy's hand.

"What do you mean? I-", Beast Boy.

"You think you love me, but you don't! Beast Boy, you love RAVEN!", Jay screamed through her sobs.

Beast Boy was stunned. His mind was racing.

She was right.

"I-I'm sorry Beast Boy, I didn't know how to tell you...", Jay.

Beast Boy slowly sat down, trying to process all of this.

"I guess part of me didn't want to tell you because...I do love you.", Jay wiped away her tears and sat next to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy just stared at Jay.

"Now I get it...", Beast Boy.

"Get what?", Jay asked confused.

"I understand why I'm with you...you remind me of Raven.", Beast Boy.

"That's exactly why, it's just that I never wanted you to realize it like this...", Jay.

"You didn't want to hurt me or Raven...", Beast Boy realized.

"Exactly! Listen, I love you Beast Boy, I really do, but you and Raven are meant to be.", Jay.

"But Raven doesn't like me...", Beast Boy frowned.

"She really does though!", Jay exclaimed.

"What?", Beast Boy asked shocked.

"She's telling herself she doesn't because of...well, us.", Jay.

"Ugh, she probably hates me now!", Beast Boy threw his head in his hands.

"Trust me, she doesn't hate you.", Jay smiled putting a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Well, what do I do now?", Beast Boy.

"Don't worry, I know exactly what to do...", Jay smirked.

"What?", Beast Boy.

"Meet me back up here at 11:30.", Jay said proceeding towards the door.

"Why?", Beast Boy.

"Just trust me...", Jay said and disappeared into the tower.

**There you go! Yup, this story is probably gonna wrap up in the next few chapters so stay tuned. Hope you liked it, please review! **


	14. Chapter 14: A Beautiful Ending

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the late update because I've been so busy with school and I have a voice over audition soon(nothing huge) so I'm pretty booked, but I'm here now and I'm ready to write! This story is pretty much wrapped up -sigh- but we've had fun! Anyway please enjoy the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, just little awesome beautiful talented BlueJay**

Chapter 14: A Beautiful End

Jay was in the roof, finishing up the small details; a few petals here, a giant paper heart there...it was quite a sight.

Okay so maybe she went a _little _overboard.

"Done.", Jay said happily as she added the last decoration.

Just then Beast Boy emerged through the door to see the very pink and decorative scene.

"Whoa."

Jay's attention turned towards him and she smiled proudly.

"What do you think?", she asked excitedly.

"Um, it's very...elaborate.", Beast Boy said choosing his words carefully.

"I know right! It took me FOREVER and I got a lot of paper cuts", Jay looked down at her bandaged fingers and pouted but then smiled widely, "but it was totally worth it!"

"Well this definitely screams you, but do you think Raven will like it? I mean it's so...pink.", Beast Boy.

Jay's smiled faded and she took a look at her surroundings and frowned.

"Oh my god you're right, Raven will have a demon moment if she sees all this girlishness!", Jay.

"Well what are we gonna do?", Beast Boy.

"We have to hurry and take it down before she comes up her to meditate, if we hurry we might be able to-"

"What in Azar is going on up here?!"

Jay and Beast Boy froze and looked towards the voice to see a puzzled Raven standing in the doorway.

"H-hey Rae...", Jay.

"I asked you a question, what is going?", Raven said slightly annoyed.

Jay's mouth was moving but no words came out.

Raven just rolled her eyes and turned to walk out the door. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm.

"Raven I-", Beast Boy.

Raven jolted her arm out of his grasp.

"Rae, just hear me out.", Beast Boy.

"Why? So you can just tell me how in love with my sister you are?", Raven responded coldly.

"That's not-", Beast Boy argued.

Raven turned around and took a step towards Beast Boy.

"Save it Beast Boy, I can read emotions remember? And right now you're giving off strong hints of love. Obviously you love Jay.", Raven.

"But that's not true.", Beast Boy.

"That's impossible, if you don't love Jay then who do you love?", Raven.

Beast Boy took Raven's hands up in his own and stared into her eyes.

"You.", He grinned and pulled her into a kiss.

Raven eyes widened in shock but then settled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as he moved his arms to wrap around her waist.

They finally pulled apart for air, smiling and foreheads touching.

"That was so beautiful!", Jay fangirled and wiped a tear away.

Beast Boy chuckled and Raven rolled her eyes and smiled.

"How about we go inside and have some herbal tea?", Beast Boy looked over to Raven.

"Or maybe we could play some video games?", Raven smiled at Beast Boy.

"Well you guys can do that but I think I'm gonna go to sleep, I'm beat from...this.", Jay motioned her hands to the entire roof.

Raven giggled and wrapped her arms around Beast Boy as he did the same. They began making their way back into the tower when Robin came out to the roof.

All you heard was a shriek.

"WHY IS THE ROOF COVERED IN PINK HEART SHAPED CONFETTI?!"

"Uh...Gotta go!", Jay yelled, flashed a smile at Beast Boy and Raven, and sprinted through the door.

**Well there you have it guys! We've been through so much, you've seen my writing technique progress(hopefully) and I really hope you guys enjoyed this story because I know I did. Being the person that I am, I'm going to write a sequel to this that mainly focuses on Jay's adventures and of course bbrae is canon so if you'd like to read that I will try and post the first chapter to the new story soon. Anyway I've had a lot of fun with this and I want to thank you all for reading. TotallyGurly out!**


End file.
